nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CMAN122/Car Article Discussion Blog
Hey guys, I was recently thinking about reorganising some of our car articles that haven't been changed for god knows. This is going to be a long post but pretty much everything is important. Note: This discussion will expire on wednesday (January 13th). If no additional feedback is given until that time, I'll assume that the majority of the site is in favour of the changes. Please take part in the discussion if you disagree with one of the changes. Naming Scheme I've named the cars with a strong consideration for the series' lore and as such created the following naming priorities list: *1. In-game naming (obviously the most established way for players to identify cars) *2. In-game 3D model appearance (if several details conflict with each other, we should consider the features that correspond the most with the in-game name) *3. Official game guide and in-game vehicle power and torque figures *4. Real life model specifications A car article name would have to go through the aforementioned points, although no particular order is necessary. If the first point does not suffice because a similar model with a similar name is included, we must go on with the subsequent points. After going through all of the points, we'd then have to come to a conclusion that satisfies game lore and real life accuracy equally. It's impossible to only cater to one side, as doing so would cause confusion among readers with different perspectives. Please make sure to give your opinion on this, as this discussion has been going for months now. I won't be making a poll as there are far too few editors around here. Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) We currently have four different articles about the R34 Skyline GT-R, including the 1999, 2000, V-Spec I and V-Spec II models. I really think that this article splitup was unnecessary because, upon a closer look, all cars share the same engine, along with very similar performance specs and etc. Those that are unfamiliar with the R34's model family and only care about game information, would become easily confused that way. What we've done here is dictating the articles by small details from the real life counterparts, not the series' lore. Before we dug in deeper into, we should take a look at the real life R34 lineup first: Production of the R34 GT-R lasted from 1999 to 2002. In 1999, Nissan released a track-oriented model, the V-Spec, featuring a fancier drivetrain and suspension setup as well as a few aerodynamic improvements including a new front splitter. In 2000, all models received white turn lenses. At the same year, the V-Spec was replaced by the V-Spec II which introduced a few handling improvements. Prior to the end of production, a high-performance racing model was produced, which was the Nismo Z-tune. Now that we have a short summary about the real life models, let's take a look at the Need for Speed series: *The R34 in the Underground series model looks identical to the base model, save for the V-Spec badge at the rear and the clear turn lights. I've originally included it as the 2000 model but didn't know about the badge because of not touching Underground for a longer time back then. Since then, the model in the Underground series is mentioned as a 2000 model despite being mentioned in-game as a 1999 model. *The R34 in Carbon also looks identical to the base model, save for the V-Spec badge and body-coloured front splitter. I don't know who proposed that change back then but I'm pretty sure that the badge was most likely overlooked again. Do note that the same model was reused in NFS World of which there's no entry in the 1999 GT-R article. *The R34 in ProStreet and Undercover are basically the same as the one in Carbon except for not having a coloured front splitter anymore. The games also mention the R34 as a V-Spec model. *The R34 in the Shift series and in the 2015 reboot have the larger front splitters from the V-Spec model, the rear badges and are mentioned in-game as such. There are no inaccuracies afaik, although I wouldn't count on that... *The R34 in Most Wanted '12 is mentioned as the V-Spec II model here. I still remember proposing that change, considering the clear turn lights and front splitter. However, there are no V-Spec badges and a bunch of aftermarket stuff including a Z-tune hood and rear bumper, as well as a non-OEM rear wing. I don't think you could really determine a certain model from all of that... Most likely the 3D artists at Criterion wanted to cobble the car with all kinds of things together to make it visually more appealing. The Nissan 350Z from one of their DLCs isn't stock either and should be changed as well. Proposed Changes: *'Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) V-Spec' - All articles with the exception of the Z-tune, and maybe the V-Spec II page, will be combined in one page due to featuring mutual model inaccuracies. We could alternatively leave out the V-Spec name, much like in the Nissan 240SX articles where the 'SE' trim name is not mentioned but that'd be somewhat dissident from the priority list. (point 1, 2 and 4) *'Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) (Most Wanted (2012))' - As mentioned before, it is rather impossible to determine the exact model of Criterion's R34 model, unless we have an official statement by Criterion. I suggest sticking by the in-game name. (point 1 and 2) Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T The Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T was part of the second generation Eclipse. The Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX was the halo model, as it was AWD and powered by a I4 turbo that derived from the Lancer Evo. The GS-T was available with the same engine but is FWD. In the Need for Speed series, the GS-T was always depicted with AWD instead of FWD (see the official game guides and ProStreet's car stats). I suggest merging the GS-T and GSX articles together and rename the new article as Mitsubishi Eclipse (1999). If we want to keep the GS-T as it is, we'd have to change its drivetrain entry in the infobo, although that would confuse the readers that play the games. If we decide to change the entry, the gamers won't be confused but our more knowledgeable readers will not be pleased with that. In my aforementioned suggestion, I'd mention the GSX and GS-T badges of the car in the Trivia section. That way, we can satisfy, both, players and car buffs, as taking only one side wouldn't be ideal. Category:Blog posts